“Pruritus” refers to an unpleasant sensation on the skin that urges to scratch or rub the area in order to obtain relief. Pruritus is commonly characterized by generalized and localized itching. Itching may be caused as a clinical manifestation of localized skin disorder, systemic disease, scratch reaction, insect bite, sunburn, wound healing and exposure to irritants such as plant toxins, chemicals, microbial proteins, and/or additional external mechanical, thermal and electrical stimuli. Common types of itching include anal itch, chemical itch, eczema, (including seborrheic dermatitis) pruritus dermatitis, diabetic skin itch, aging skin itch, foot-itch, jock itch, hives, dry winter skin itch and stress related scalp itch. Those who suffer from itch often note, persistent or recurrent attacks. Although usually occurring in the skin, pruritus can also occur in non-cutaneous sites such as mucous membranes. “Perianal itching” or “Pruritus ani” refers to the persistent itching and irritation of skin around the anus region. Perianal itching and burning not only causes physical discomfort but also results in distraction and socially awkward or embarrassing situations. Anal itching may be caused by chemical irritants in food, diarrhea, psoriasis, anal fissure, hemorrhoids, skin tags, diabetes, yeast infection and pinworm infection.
Current treatment options for localized pruritus including perianal itching involves the use of topical agents such as emollients, ointments and oral drugs such as steroids, anti-inflammatory agents, local anesthetics, antihistamines, thermal stimulation and Ultraviolet phototherapy. However, treatment with existing topical agents shows general but nonspecific benefit. Non-specific topical preparations including lotions, creams and oil-based ointments may provide softness and moisturizing effect on the dry skin, but causes an uncomfortable feeling and discomfort due to greasy nature of the preparation and soiling of garments. In addition, existing topical agents used for relieving perianal pruritus act slow and fail to provide complete cure from itching and burning.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved topical pharmaceutical preparation for providing rapid relief from pruritus by alleviating itching and burning in the perianal region of humans. There is also a need for improved composition and method for treating pruritus of the skin and/or mucous membranes including the perianal and vaginal regions in humans.